Jaws of the Deep
by Major144
Summary: A little crossover I made with the Little Mermaid and Atlantis the Lost Empire with a little Greek Mythology thrown. Kida angers Poseidon and had a curse thrown upon her. Sea creatures come to eat Kida, but her biggest threat is Ariel the mermaid. This story contains Vore.


Jaws of the Deep

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own The Little Mermaid or any other Disney Character this is a story just for fun.

Long ago there was a city called Atlantis. it was a simple city with people called Atlanteans living in it. But one fateful day everything changed. During the Great War between the Titans and the Olympians a huge chunk of Mount Othrys was hurled through the sky and landed in Atlantis. The Atlanteans study the rock and found out it possessed many great properties that increased their life span and provided great amounts of power. The Atlanteans called the rock the Heart of Atlantis and they used it as their source into becoming a more advanced civilization than any other.

But instead of using their new found technological powers for good, they exercised it to dominate other lands. They created a fearsome armada of flying machines called Ketaks that waged war with unmatched strength. However, their hubris and crimes did not go unnoticed. Poseidon the sea god saw what the Atlanteans were doing and became angry, and sent a great flood to wipe them out. The Queen of Atlantis bonded her essence with the Heart of Atlantis sacrificing herself and saving her people by creating an energy shield around the city. Atlantis sunk beneath the earth and became trapped underground. Poseidon was touched by the Queen's sacrifice for her people and decided to leave Atlantis alone.

After the flood the king of Atlantis King Kashekim became humble at the results of his arrogance and vowed never to misuse the Heart of Atlantis ever again. The Atlanteans also changed their ways. The Atlanteans built temples to Poseidon thanking him for forgiving them and showing them mercy. However Kashekim's daughter Princess Kidagakash or Kida for short became bitter. She had witnessed her mother die and cursed Poseidon for taking her mother away and for putting her people underground. When Kida was in her early teens, she openly cursed Poseidon at one if the temples much to her father's shock. A ghostly image of Poseidon appeared and glared at Kida.

"Young one you dare cure me!" Bellowed Poseidon.

"I do! You were jealous and afraid of our power so you attempted to destroy us with a flood! My mother lost her life because of you! I will curse you for as long as I live!" Shouted Kida.

Poseidon looked like he was fixing to kill Kida then and there, but Kashekim intervened.

"Lord Poseidon please forgive my daughter, she is young and rash!" Said Kashekim.

"Very well I will not smite her, but she will be punished with a curse, whenever she is in the water and any of my creatures are nearby they will be filled with a great hunger and devour her." Said Poseidon as the ghostly image vanished.

"Coward is afraid to face me!" Spat Kara.

"Kida, you are out of line the god of the sea has cursed you! You should not have provoked him!" Said Kashekim.

"I can look after myself father! Let Poseidon's creatures come I will kill all of them!" Declared Kida as she stormed off.

In the hundreds of years that followed Kida killed several sharks, fish, squid, and octopus that tried to eat her. Kida had aged nicely over the years, she was slender, beautiful, with tan skin, long white hair with its section tied off, blue eyes, blue tattoo under her left eye, rose lips, brown eyebrows, small gold triangular earrings, crystal shard on a cord around her neck, gold armband on her upper left arm, a couple gold anklets on her right shin. She wore blue bikini top, aqua sarong-type skirt with pink stripe with gold outlines which covers, and a bikini bottom. Over the years Kida's arrogance had grown. She swam in the ocean water carrying nothing but a dagger claiming it gave the sea creatures a small chance to devour her.

One day Kida walked to the ocean and tested the water with her foot.

"Perfect temperature to kill some more of Poseidon's creatures." Said Kida as she removed her skirt, tucked her dagger into her bikini, and went into the water for a swim.

Little did Kida know she would encounter a particular strange creature. One that was more dangerous then any she had ever encountered.

In another part of the ocean near Kida a young mermaid named Ariel was swimming along. The top half of Ariel's body was slender and beautiful, with fair skin, red lips, long red hair, blue eyes. The bottom half of Ariel's body resembled a green fish tail with clear lime fins. The only thing Ariel whore was a lavender seashell bikini top. Little did Ariel know she would be following the command of Poseidon as she swam along.

Kida was a few hundred yards from shore, when she decided to dive down and explore the reefs below. Kida was exploring the reef, when she was greeted by an usually sight. She saw another women with with fair skin and red hair dressed in a lavender seashell bikini top. The bottom half of the women was hidden by the coral. Kida became curious and swam towards the women to get a better look at her.

Ariel was looking at some sea life on the coral, when she sensed something swimming towards her. Ariel looked up and saw Kida. As soon as Ariel saw Kida a great came over Ariel and she felt her stomach rumble. Kida got closed to Ariel and gave a little wave. Ariel swam up revealing the fish half of her body. Kida stared at the fish body of Ariel in amazement, she had never seen a creature like this before. Ariel swam up to Kida with a smile, before she grabbed her shoulders and opened her mouth wide. Kida's eyes widened in shock as she felt her head begin to get shoved into Ariel's mouth! Kida thrashed around like wild trying to yank the dagger out of her bikini out of her belt and attack the mermaid. After a while Kida managed to get the dagger out, but ended up dropping it. Kida furiously threw a punch that hit Ariel in the gut making the mermaid lose her grip on Kida's shoulder. Kida quickly yanked her head out of Ariel's mouth and started to furiously swim to the surface. Kida reached the surface and took a lungful of air.

"I will not be a meal for that creature!" She though as she started to swim for shore as fast as she could.

Below the surface Ariel was rubbing her wounded gut and looking at the fleeing Kida. All of a sudden Ariel had an idea to catch her prey. She took a deep breath and started to suck the water towards her. Kida was only twenty yards to shore, when she felt the water pull her backwards. Kida kicked furiously trying to break free of the suction, but it was like trying to fight a whirlpool. Kida took a deep breath of air before she was pulled underneath the water. Kida looked behind and saw that Ariel was the one behind the suction. Ariel had her mouth open as Kida was pulled closer to her. Kida tried to desperatly break free, but the force of the suction was to strong.

Finally Kida was dragged towards Ariel's open mouth. Ariel shot her hands out grabbing Kida by her feet and shoved them into her mouth. Kida felt her feet come in contact with Ariel's mouth and tongue. It tickled and almost made Kida laugh. Ariel started to shove Kida legs down her mouth. Kida kicked and try to pull away, but the mermaid's throat was to strong. Ariel shoved more of Kida's body down her throat reaching her belly. Kida shot her hands down to Ariel's jaws trying to pry herself out, but her hands ended up going down the throat as well. Ariel continued to shove Kida down her throat making her belly expanded to twice it's size until Ariel reached Kida's breast, with a bit of effort Ariel managed to work those down her throat as well. Now the only part of Kida that was sticking out of Ariel's mouth was her head.

"This can't be how it ends! Not like this!" Thought Kida as she felt her head get pulled into Ariel's mouth.

With a last push Kida's head was shoved into Ariel's mouth. Kida took one last glance at the surface above before Ariel's mouth closed down and everything became dark. Kida felt her head get pulled down Ariel's throat with a loud wet gulp.

GULP!

And with Kuda had been swallowed whole by Ariel a creature of Poseidon's realm. Ariel's belly six times it's normal size. Inside the belly Kida kicked and shouted. All the did was give Ariel gas. Ariel let out a large gassy burp.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Ariel.

Ariel's face flushed pink with embarrassment before she swam away to digest her meal.

The End.


End file.
